Confusion Amorosa
by aannddrreeaa.117
Summary: Hinata tiene dificultades amorosas con su actual novio "Sasuke" y su nuevo amigo "Gaara". SasuHinaGaa o GaaHinaSasu Konoha High School. (Lemon)


Encuentro

En una habitación se encontraba una joven muy hermosa de cabellos azulinos, la tez blanca (como porcelana) y unos ojos blancos con un pequeño tono purpura.

Se levanto por la luz del sol y se fue directo al sanitario donde tomo un largo y relajante baño, luego se paro frente del espejo se cepillo sus dientes luego su sedosa cabellera, al salir se dirigió al armario en donde tenía su uniforme de KHS (Konoha High School) al ponérselo arreglo su habitación porque odiaba que otros la ordenaran por ella, luego de terminarse tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde preparo su desayuno el de su primo y su hermana (Neji y Hanabi). Cuando termino de hacer el desayuno se sentó a gustar de aquel manjar, Después bajo resto de su familia a igualmente a desayunar.

- Ohayo Neji-san, Hanabi-chan _respondió Hinata alegremente.

- Ohayo_respondieron los 2 al unisonó.

No hubieron más palabras. Cuando todos habían terminado se dirigieron a un automóvil para dejarlos en sus su respectivos establecimientos, la primera parada fue la secundaria de Suna, la siguiente fue la preparatoria KHS en donde se bajaron ambos su primo estaba en ultimo de preparatoria y ella era su primera vez en la preparatoria.

-Le digo donde está su aula Hinata-Sama_ pregunto Neji

- Estaré bien Neji-san iré con mis amigos – Dijo dulcemente Hinata

- Neji le dedico una mirada un largo rato luego asintió y se alejo.

- Ah! Neji-nii, no tienes que ser muy formal conmigo – Dijo Hinata

Neji Le dedico una sonrisa sincera que muy pocas veces se ve, Luego Hinata se fue en busca de sus amigos cuando alguien la abraza por detrás.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que se volteaba y le daba un beso tierno en los labios.

Sasuke la apretó más a su cuerpo, se acerco a su oído al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba y el azabache le susurraba.

- Te extrañe – dijo con diversión al ver la reacción de su "Novia".

- Apenas acabamos de llegar y ya están en "eso" – Dijo una voz muy alegre.

- Naruto… -dijo el ojinegro con una mirada asesina.

El azabache estaba que le rompía la cara con esa sonrisa pegada en ella sin saber que había arruinado un momento especial para ellos, Naruto capto la indirecta y se empezó nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Pero fue salvado por el resto del grupo de amigos intentando tranquilizar al azabache mientras 3 chicas se agrupaban alrededor de la peli azul.

- Hinata-chan – Dijo una rubia de una coleta

- Ino-chan, Temari-chan, Ten Ten-chan – Dijo la Hyuga

Todas empezaron a hablar de su verano, de chicos y cosas así luego todo el grupo de amigos se dirigió hacia el salón de clases excepto Temari, Lee y Ten Ten ya que ella estaba en el mismo grado que su primo Neji, el grupo está conformado por: **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Shino.** Hinata y Sasuke se alejaron un poco del grupo y empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el establecimiento se detuvieron en la azotea caminaron y el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

- En serio te extrañe – Dijo con un tono muy agradable.

- Yo también – Luego El azabache beso con tanta hambre a la Hyuga por mucho tiempo hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, Luego el ojinegro esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Besas mejor que antes… - Dijo el Uchiha con dificultad por la falta de aire.

Hinata se sonrojo.

- C-creo que tenemos que i-irnos ya – Dijo volviéndose a la puerta de la azotea provocando una sonrisa al azabache "_Desde cuando volví a tartamudear"_ El Uchiha solo la siguió hasta el salón, No encontraron lugar para sentarse los dos juntos así que cada uno se dirigió a un lado distinto segundos después tocaron el timbre.

RRRIIINNNGGG (el timbre DX)

La Hyuga aun no entendía porque a Sakura no le agradaba y ella aun seguía intentando que ella le agradara.

- Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan – Dijo lo más dulce que pudo

¨Pero esta solo le dedico una mirada de desprecio y siguió avanzando. Hinata solo suspiro pero no se daba por vencida así que metió sus útiles escolares en su mochila/Cartera sintió la mirada de un pelirrojo que al parecer era hermano de Temari e iba salir hasta que el azabache la sorprendió agarrando su mochila/cartera y salió con ella, la peliazul fue a por ella pero lo perdió de vista y de repente en uno de los corredores lo vio ahí quieto recostado en una pared lo iba a sorprender se dirigió hacia él y abrió sus ojos y ella paró en seco.

- Tomo valor y dijo – Devuélveme mis cosas.

- Dame un beso y te lo daré

- NO si no me lo das pues bien – Dijo retirándose

- No te vayas… no podría soportar si te alejas de mi – Dijo el azabache agarrándola por la cintura y devolviéndole sus cosas – ¿Que tal que si te invito a comer algo?

- Me parece bien… - Dijo la peliazul mostrándose orgullosa y dirigiéndose a la salida, Pero con sonrisa feliz.

El azabache no pudo más que solo sonreír para sus adentros _"Esta mujer me vuelve loco"_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Caminaba muy deprisa y molesta que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien.

- G-Gome nasai – dijo la Ojiperla algo anonada aun

- Hmp, Deberías tener más cuidado – Dijo un pelirrojo

Hinata supo quien era al instante "El que la había estado observando cuando iba a salir del aula, el hermano de Temari". Se le quedo viendo un buen rato.

- ¿Por qué estas enojada?... será por el Uchiha - Dijo aquel pelirrojo conocido como _"Gaara"_

Hinata retomo su actitud molesta.

/FLASH BACK/

Entraron en la heladería que tanto le gustaba a la peliazul

Me perdonas por lo de tus cosas – Dijo el Uchiha

Si me compras un helado de chocolate con rayados de coco, lo consideraría – Dijo la Hyuga

… Está bien pero ¿Me perdonas? – dijo el Uchiha

La peliazul se levanto del asiento en donde se había quedado para esperar el helado y le dio un tierno beso que provoco una felicidad inmensa en ellos 2 y una decepción en otras personas, porque una chica tan linda y con buen cuerpo como ella y un chico tan sexy y sensual tuvieran pareja, Provoco varios suspiro en la sala.

- Iré por los helados – Dijo Sasuke

**POV. Hinata**

Fue a pedir los helados atrás de el había un grupo de chicas que lo miraban demasiado observaban su cabello, nuca, espalda, cintura, caderas, ¿pero qué demo…? ¡Le ven su trasero! ¡Qué descaradas! ¿Eh? Sasuke… esbozo una sonrisa, Ósea Sasuke sabe que lo observan, Espera se está inclinando ¡Para que lo observen mejor! Veo una cara divertida en su rostro dirigida a ¿Mi? ¡Lo hace para molestarme! Pues lo está logrando _°Apartar_ _mirada °._

**FIN POV. Hinata**

**POV. Sasuke**

Voy a pedir los helados de lo más contento, le pido a la señorita los helados, ella se encarga de ir a prepararlos cuando me doy cuenta que un grupo de chicas que acaba de entrar posaron su mirada en mi… me están observando de arriba hacia abajo ¡Pero que veo! Hinata tiene una cara de disgusto, esta lanzándoles una mirada de muerte a las chicas que me observan… ¿Esta celosa? Ohm… °Agacharse° Lo que sospeche esta celosa… Me voltea a ver con cara de ¿Enojo? °Sonrio° Ella aparta la mirada creo que si está enfadada muy enfada.

**FIN POV. Sasuke**

La señorita de los helados llama la atención de Sasuke, le entrega los helados y el mencionado avanza hasta Hinata.

- Tu helado cariño – Dice Sasuke con un tono como de conquistarla

- Hmp – Responde simplemente Hinata mientras toma el helado le da unos 2 lametones

- Ese es el mío amor – Dice Sasuke con ternura algo extraño de él, se puede notar la tensión que tiene Hinata y para la sorpresa de todo aquel que se encontraba en aquella sala Sasuke también da lametones en el lugar donde Hinata los dio. Hinata se sonroja violentamente ante la acción de Sasuke.

- No importa si ya probaste el mío, Ahora ¿Por qué estas molesta? – Comento Sasuke, se podía ver el enojo en Hinata

- _"¿Se digna a preguntar?"_ - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus amiguitas? – Dijo con cierto tono molesto Hinata

- ¿Quiénes? – Dijo Sasuke con un pequeño tono divertido, seguro se va a arrepentir – Es que era la primera vez que te veía celosa de mí y me pareció divertido verte así

- Pues yo me la pase muy mal y… Es obvio que tenga celos de ti eres mi novio – Dijo ya un poco más tranquila la Hyuga

- ¿Me perdonas? – Dijo con un puchero que hizo sonreír a Hinata

La última vez que lo haces – Dijo Hinata ya vencida por aquella imagen de Sasuke

Sasuke sonrió y se acerco a la boca de Hinata para besarla cuando se vio interrumpido por unas voces chillonas que definitivamente querían arruinar el momento.

Adiós Sasuke-kun – Dijeron el grupo de chicas de antes con un tono muy meloso

¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Las conoces? – dijo Hinata a punto de estallar

En una fiesta…- Dijo el Uchiha decepcionado de sí mismo, pero Hinata no lo dejo continuar porque salió de la heladería sin más.

¡HINA ESPERA! - Grito el Uchiha mas la Hyuga no le hizo caso y siguió su camino dejando a un Sasuke triste de su acción.

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre el pelirrojo empezando a sollozar, este solo la llevo a la orilla de una fuente, se sentaron y este la empezó a consolarla pero una voz grave los saco de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo solo le devolvió la mirada de muerte mientras una dulce Hinata se sorprende.

S-Sasuke-kun – Dice aun enojada por lo sucedido

Y así se ENCONTRÓ por primera vez con Gaara

**Continuara…**


End file.
